Metrology hardware finds use across a wide range of applications. For example, the fuel gas industry uses metering systems, or “flow meters,” to measure consumption, bill customers, and manage inventory. Some of these flow meters are mechanical, positive-displacement devices. Rotary-types of these devices may include an impeller that rotates in response to flow of gas. In other types, the flow of gas translates a diaphragm or bellows. Other mechanical devices may leverage a turbine or like rotating element (e.g., a pinwheel).
Advances in technology may eclipse these mechanically-based flow meters. This technology makes possible use of electronic hardware to evaluate parameters of the flowing material to appropriately quantify, for example, volumetric flow that forms the foundation for customer billing. However, for electronic flow meters to substitute for mechanically-based flow meters, these devices often must satisfy certain “legal metrology” standards that regulatory bodies promulgate under authority or legal framework of a given country or territory. These standards may be in place to protect public interests, for example, to provide consumer protections for metering and billing use of fuel. These protections may set definitions for units of measure, realization of these units of measure in practice, application of traceability for linking measurement of the units made in practice to the standards and, importantly, ensure accuracy of measurements.